Conventionally, an image processing apparatus that performs image processing for various purposes (applications) by using image data imaged by an imaging means is known. Such an image processing apparatus performs the image processing using the whole image data imaged by the imaging means (hereinafter, referred to as full screen data), or using a required portion segmented from the full screen data (segment image data) depending on the application. For example, an apparatus that adjusts an optical axis of an imaging means is known as an image processing apparatus that performs image processing using segmented image data (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).